Purple Guy
by HoboMagee0216
Summary: The real story of the Purple Guy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi I'm Jim efter and this is my life it started when I was 10 and fazbear and friends opened for the first time and i was excited I went in and I stopped I saw him fredbear I ran out before my brother tommy could stop me but I was too late he grabbed a fox mask and chased me home I went in my room and locked my door and I heard pounding "come on twerp" he said I woke up the next day and my window was open I was wondering what was going on did I leave it open I said I went by my bed and he jumped out with the mask and I fell down crying I stayed there until he left with his friends I cried on my bed then I fell asleep. I woke up at 12:00 at night and hugged my stuffed fredbear then he turned brown he looked different I touched his nose and "squeaked" I heard breathing I looked outside and saw fredbear but weird he had claws and fangs I ran and shut the door until the breathing stopped then the closest door moved I looked then the fox jumped at me I closed the door then peeked I saw a plushy I woke at 6:00 after that terrible nightmare I got up and went in the living room slowly I didn't see tommy anywhere I went to turn on the tv and he jumped out with the mask I said " it's a new day " I was 4 days before my birthday I went to fredbears

And I saw a man in a fredbear suit I hid next to a security guard he said to me" don't worry son it's ok " I ran out and saw a little girl holding a weird doll she said " i call it plushtrap " i ran home to see my brother and dad he said "we're celebrating your birthday tomorrow at …. Fredbears" I Ran in my room and fell asleep and I woke up again at 12:00 but I wanted to face my fear so I ran out I saw a chair by the window…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was plushtrap I grabbed a flashlight and turned it on then off he was gone he was right in front of me but stiff I saw a chicken chica was there name it was another nightmare they barged in all of them I yelled "please don't hurt me" I started crying " leave me alone " then the clock started beeping 6:00 I woke up it was the day of the party. I went I saw the girl the fredbear gang and my dad talking to some women

Then my brother tommy saw me with his friends he said " look it's the birthday boy"

I yelled " don't hurt me" his friend Cary said " wow your brothers a baby" "yeah I know tommy said" "hey" said tommy's friend Ben "I think he wants to give fredbear a kiss"

"No!" I yelled they dragged was over to fredbear bear " ready one two three" fredbears mouth closes and crushes jim's head. Jim! Jim ! What did

we do ! What do you mean help him said dad Jim listen I don't know if you can hear me I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up one day with a big scar on my head my my family wasn't there the doctor said my family was dead but there was a family for me the live next door to the new and improved Freddy fazbear's pizzeria I ran out but they knocked me out I woke up in my new house with my new mom and dad and it was perfect I ran to my new room as I was done packing I went downstairs and met another member except it was new it was a female kitten named chaos as I laced on the couch next to chaos she snuggled up In a ball on my lap so I watched tv I watched a show about a vampire and his wife it was very weird but I'm not gonna complain as chaos payed on my head right on the bandage life was going perfect . To school the next day all the kids were looking at me Like I was a monster I had a bandages on my head the teacher introduced me to the class "class this is chris he was bit by that animatronic bear but we are gonna make it up to him next week we have a field trip to Freddy fazbear's pizza for lunch. The next week we went to that dreaded place while we were there I stayed 10 feet from the animals but kids teased me they went up to foxy a little girl with her mother she was talking about foxy " look at his ears" she kept making fun of him "stop that!" I yelled she started poking him look at his face "little girl" a guard said " hey! Let her look" her mom said " ma'am that's enough" said the guard " look how dumb he is" and chomp the girl fell her mother was screaming "oh no said the guard I ran out crying it happened again i ran home in fear my mother asked why was I home early I told what happened she felt so sorry for sending me the next day we went to school and she wasn't there the kid who got bit she was nowhere to be seen maybe she didn't make it maybe she's fine but too scared to show herself maybe she was here but different she might have the same bandage as me maybe she was in a coma but let's see if she's in class sure enough she wasn't but then came the announcement " please excuse the interruption it's time to say the pledge…..now regarding the incident Lilly Peterson has died I'm sorry for her friends and family thank you. Oh no she was dead I warned her instead she had to be dumb. All the kids were staring at me yelling it was my fault I left school and went to a different one my parents saw an ad about Freddie's world a theme park but they are cute she was gonna turn it off but I wanted to face my fear so I went when we got there I was excited i had so much fun…...until a golden Bonnie came by me to give me a hug he took me to the horror attraction as he took of his mask it was…..my dad he said he took care of our family then sent mother away with my brother he said it's time to see them he emptied a gas can and lit a match saying see ya on the other side but I pushed him on the gas and the match fell with him the place lit on fire and I ran out hearing my father scream I found my family and we went home huh see them open that. I went home and I was on the news it was caught on the security camera I saw what happened he was burned and hurt but he got up very slow and walked out spring Bonnie tried to spring a trap I went to bed but oh no I woke up at 12:00 I was grown up and got a phone call I was in the horror attraction I saw my dad burned in a corner in the camera screen he got up but I accidentally pushed a button the said hello then my dad ran away he thought it was me ha I looked at the camera and closed it and a burned boy jumped at me then disappeared I heard a weird noise I looked down then a computer said audio error I fixed it then I saw my dad he was right at the other side of the window I threw a chair at him then ran and hid he didn't find me. He walked in the room I was in he didn't see me then was about to leave but I moved something then it made a loud noise then he heard it he saw me and walked back in the room slowly he threw the chair then grabbed me and opened the mask and I saw a burned face as he jumped at me then I woke up it was like that for years


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was 18 years old I got a Job at Freddy fazbear's pizzeria it was my first night I got a phone call saying "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was 12:00 and I was ready there he was Freddy I took care of this easily I left at 6:00 the time the nightmares stopped I went back that nights and the phone rang "Phone Guy - "Urhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." It was over I made it again but they were more active I thought it was a malfunction i went home til the next night


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Again I was used to it i the phone rang Phone Guy - "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day three uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." Pirates cove wasn't the fox in there uh foxy was his name I looked at the camera and there he was foxy he was running I slammed the door and started pounding " I got this in the bag " I said the lights shut off Freddy was standing there singing and 6:00 came


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The phone rang Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *banging* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *banging* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

You know...*deep moan* oh, no - *noises followed by a loud screech and static*

What was that! Whatever. Wait not whatever " sir SIR!" Ah who's gonna pay me well I might go check that room when I checked I saw the spare parts and I have to be quiet I stepped and I heard laughing I saw Bonnie the bunny Freddy the bear chica the chicken or is she a duck I don't care huh that rhymes weird now back to work Freddy walked in but was golden it looked like fredbear I ran away out of that pizzeria


End file.
